<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zoey’s Extraordinary Setup by WolfyCerebus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820769">Zoey’s Extraordinary Setup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyCerebus/pseuds/WolfyCerebus'>WolfyCerebus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyCerebus/pseuds/WolfyCerebus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max,Zoey, and Tobin try to set up Leif and Y/N.</p>
<p>TW: Cussing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leif Donnelly/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zoey’s Extraordinary Setup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m sorry this is my first long fanfic and I kind of went on a ramble here so my apologies. I couldn’t even read it myself.<br/>But I hope you enjoy the fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You worked at SPRQPoint. Sure it was boring, I mean you sat all day and typed numbers into your computer, but it made some good money. Something had been on your mind lately so you decided to ask your best friend in the office, Max Richman, for advice. “Hey Sir Maxalot” you sauntered over to his desk and pulled your chair over. “Why hello to you to Y/N” he did one of those goofy smirks. “Whatcha have on your mind”. <br/>“Well, I have a crush on someone in the office, and even though I know since you have that repressed love life” you glanced at Zoey which made Max sigh. “I thought you might have some advice, I mean you’re the only person I can ask.” Max’s eyes lit up “Oh! So Y/N is pining after someone, I would’ve never thought, so who is this mystery person.” You glanced around to make sure no one was listening. “Well I-“ you were interrupted by Zoey.<br/>“You have a crush on Leif” she guessed. “You’ve got to be shitting me, is it that obvious?” Max snorted. “First of all” Max began “I expected that you had higher standards, second Zoey has a thing for these romantic urges”. He gave Zoey a knowing glance. “Well, what should I do?” Max and Zoey exchanged glances. “Tobin has a party tonight, we could probably get him onto this ship.” Zoey glanced around making sure Leif wasn’t around. “Hey Tobin!” She called beckoning him over.<br/>“What’s up my doggy dogs!” he exclaimed speed walking over. “Ok so you know Y/N” Zoey gestured towards you.  “Oh yeah! They hang out with me and Leif all the time.” He nodded at you. “Alright so since you’re having a party tonight…” Tobin cocked his head. “What party” Max and Zoey glared at him. “Oh yeaahh the one I told y’all about.” Max cut Tobin off before he could stop rambling. “Ok, so our friend Y/N here, is really into Leif, and so will you make sure Leif comes too.” Tobin did little fist pumps. “I KNEW IT, I will definitely make sure.” <br/>*We’re just gonna fast forward to the “party”*</p>
<p>“Ok we’re all here” Tobin exclaimed as he opened the front door to his place. You,Max,Zoey and the one and only Leif Stroganoff stood outside. “Sure doesn’t look like a party” you muttered. Max quickly covered for the squad “it’s a party for close friends.” Leif snorted, “Close friends” his eyes darted from Zoe, and Max who were both standing next to you. “Last time I checked we weren’t even acquaintances.” He looked at you. “I mean me and Y/N, and Tobin are friends, but not you two” he smiled sheepishly. <br/>You all walked inside and grabbed drinks. Max being the “designated driver” if any of us got drunk. About five minutes in Max and Zoey got up. “Shit, we forgot, there’s a huge SPRQPoint meeting!” Tobin quickly added “oh yeah i was invited too!”  Leif halted everyone “Hold up, i haven’t heard of a SPRQPoint meeting what are y’all talking about, I would clearly think I’d be better than you.” Tobin walked over to Leif and put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll thank me later.” walked out, and locked the door. <br/>You cocked your head. “Did they just lock us out?” Leif rolled his eyes. “It appears so…” <br/>Your phone buzzed, a text message popped up on your screen.<br/>Maxalot: you know what to do ;)<br/>You: Max- you idiot, thank you<br/>You noticed that Leif’s phone vibrated, you were guessing it was the same kind of message. You both turned and faced each other. You didn’t know how to do this. Your friends knew you were socially anxious. Your palms started sweating. This scenario only ever happened in fan fiction. </p>
<p>“Y/N, look, I know this is an awkward spot to say this sort of thing in but you know me” he paused, judging the words he just said. “You know me better than everyone, and I understand I’m a snarky asshole who thinks he’s better than everyone else, except you.” He looked you in the eye. “Y/N you're perfect, and I can hardly stand you, and yes I have a crush on you so if you want me to skip to the point that’s it but-“ <br/>You cut off his awkward ramble, and leaned in and kissed him. “Leif you pretentious ass, I like you too.” <br/>Tobin unlocked the door, and walked back in. “Sorry to interrupt you two love birds, but this is my house and I, well I kind of need to use it, Max and Zoey are waiting for you, Y/N, outside.” You sighed, “Well Leif, I’ll see you tomorrow at work”<br/>Leif followed you outside. “Then does that mean we pretend like this never happened. Because Y/N,I’d love to go out with you ” he cocked his head.  “No, this means we get to be affectionate at work, and go on dates after work.” Leif nodded with that big adorable smirk of his. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow” he gave you a peck on the cheek, then you hopped into Max’s car.<br/>“Success?” he questioned.<br/>“Success!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>